Hold On
by LayItOnMe
Summary: After his two marriages were labelled 'mysterious.' Gregor Clegane is once again forced to marry, the younger sister of Meryn Trant. Expecting this to be the same as his other marriages, he is surprised when the young Trant surprises him with how confident she is around him and how much she wants the marriage to work. RATED M FOR SEXUAL CONTENT.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **

**I did already start a story with Clara Trant and Ser Gregor Clegane, however I deleted it as I was not happy with how I started it. I have decided I want to include a first meeting for both of them and when Gregor gets the news that he is being forced to remarry, to tighten the Lannister strings with other houses. **

**I also believe that Gregor isn't evil, I just believe that he is misunderstood, so I will be coming up with a bit of a back story for him, explaining why he is the way he is. I have also made Clara slightly different from my old story, she will be more sweet but she will also know how to handle a dagger. **

**I will also have my other creation for a character, Thryn Trant who is the younger brother, as Meryn can't be heir as he took on the Kings Guard vows. You will get to know more about the characters as the story goes on and also, there will be appearances**** of Sandor and Sansa! **

**Reviews are all welcome! **

**Would also like to apologize for bad grammar and spelling, I'm dyslexic so I struggle really badly with it. **

* * *

><p>Pushing his way through the large oak doors of the study, Gregor felt uneasy as soon as he saw the sly smile of Tywin Lannister. Sometimes Gregor wished he could tell the older man to fuck off, but after his parents died and Tywin had taken them in..., he felt obliged to do what ever the older man wished. He felt <em>powerless, <em>which was something Gregor hated feeling. It made him uneasy and he felt worthless.., he knew what others called him, _'Tywin Lannister's mad dog.' _

Fucking bastards.

However, that didn't stop Gregor for doing what he pleased in his marriages.., Tywin would always set him up with pathetic ladies from minor houses who had no back bones. They were always scared and cowered from him..., something about that fed Gregor's hatred towards the oldest Lannister. They would always spit out compliments, which their septa's had taught them. Gregor always made sure to try and make their life a living hell, just so he could get them out of his sight. He stayed at brothels, finding his comfort and pleasure in the arms of whores before returning to his pathetic wife, before taking her.

The worse thing was when he found out his first wife was drinking moon tea.., she admitted that she would rather die before giving Ser Gregor Clegane an heir.., he was only trying to help. She said she would rather die, so he gave her that wish. It was the same with his second wife, she was even worse then the first if that was even possible. She spat more septa lessons at him and started drinking moon tea on their first night together.., a sign that she also didn't want his children. He didn't even think before killing her.

That was two years ago, he was now getting older, coming to his thirtieth year and he still hadn't produced an heir for Clegane House. All of his marriages had been annulled and he was now _back on the market. _Sometimes he wondered what it would be like, if the Lannisters had never taken him and his brother in.., would he be calmer? Would he have children?

"Are you just going to stand there Gregor?" Tywin's voice came from behind the desk, causing Gregor to snap out of his thoughts before looking at the old man, who had a sly smirk on his face. Gregor made sure to keep his face blank, a mask to hide his true feelings towards the man. "My apology Lord Tywin, Talin said you wanted a word?" He asked the older man, making sure to keep his voice in a emotionless tone.

"Yes, sit." He told him simply, causing Gregor to clench his teeth before taking a seat on the large wooden chair, his dark eyes focused on Tywin's face as he finished of the letter he was writing. Gregor had learned not to interrupt the older man, unless he was spoken too. It was something he had learned at a young age.

"You are probably wondering, why I have called you here." Tywin started off, making it very difficult for Gregor not to roll his eyes at the older man, instead he nodded his head one, his dark charcoal coloured eyes not leaving the face of the older man. "It has been two years since your last marriage Gregor," he started, causing Gregor to inhale a sharp breath.

_Not again. _

"You will be happy to know, that a marriage has been arranged for you. You are to travel to Trant Keep in the morning, as you are going to marry the daughter of Kalyn Trant. They are expecting you in a week, the reason for this marriage is to gain the Trant Household's loyalty. They have ruthless fighters and would be good allies, there is no room for an argument. Now get out of my sight and start getting your essentials." Tywin told him, causing Gregor to nod his head before quickly exiting the room.

_'Not another fucking marriage.' _

* * *

><p>Trant Keep was nothing impressive, a small fort with large stone walls and a large training ground which was down near the barracks. The Building itself, looked like it was crumbling apart, a few lit torches were scattered across the walls, but the place was filled with guards. There were archers patrolling the walls, shouting and fighting could be heard coming from the training ground along with guards scattered around the fort, some laughing and joking while others were talking to servants and stable boys.<p>

Everything seemed so...,friendly.

Climbing down from his large war horse, a young stable boy immediately came into view before leading the horse away, promising him that his belongings would be taken to the guest rooms. He slowly dragged his gaze to the large entrance of the fort, looking at the Trant's for the first time. He had obviously met Meryn before, and was slightly worried that all the Trant's would resemble he same toad like features.

Thankfully, that seemed like it was just Meryn.

Kalyn Trant was handsome.., there was no way to deny it. The older male was probably the same age as Tywin.., but the years had been kinder to the Lord of Trant Keep. His coal black hair was combed back from his face and streaked with silver streaks, he had a cleanly shaven face and his skin was a lightly golden colour. His eyes were a deep dark brown colour, which were framed with black lashes and neatly trimmed eyebrows which framed his eyes perfectly. In the corner of his eyes, there were laugh lines, his nose was strong and his lips were wide, while his chin was pointed. He was dressed in a deep blue tunic, his breeches tight against his legs and a sword strapped to his hip.

He looked how a father should. Gregor dragged his gaze to Thryn Trant, the heir of Trant Keep.

Thryn Trant couldn't be that old..., maybe his early twenty years? But it was obvious he took after his father from his looks, except he was a good two inches taller then the older man. His skin was the same golden colour and he had the pointed chin and strong jaw. His hair was coal black and fell to his shoulders, it was messy and had nothing good about it.., except it gave him a ragged handsome appeal. He had a neatly trimmed beard on his face and his eyes were coal black like his hair, giving him a mysterious appeal. He was also dressed in a deep blue tunic, the same style as his fathers and also had a sword strapped to his hip.

It was obvious to Gregor that Meryn took after his mother, who was stood beside Lord Kalyn, a scowl on her face as she took in the mountain. There was nothing pretty about the lady, she was stupidly thin like a skeleton and her skin had a sickly pale tone. Her hair was white and scraggly hanging over her shoulders and her dress was deep blue and hanging from her body, with stains covered in it. She was basically the female version of her oldest son.

_'Oh by the gods, what if the daughter looks like her mother?' _He thought to himself, scanning his eyes for the small crowd for someone who could be the daughter, but she didn't seem to be there. As if he was reading Gregor's thoughts, Lord Kalyn spoke.

"Good morning Ser Gregor, you are probably wondering where my daughter is?" He asked him, his voice was deep and husky, but it also had a friendly tone towards it. Instead of giving an answer, Gregor nodded his head once, making sure to keep his face blank. "That stupid child is in the gardens," the mother spoke harshly, causing Gregor to grit his teeth. He had a feeling, he really would not get along with this woman. Kalyn glanced to his wife, a harsh look on his face as she spoke about their daughter, even Thryn's hand twitched by his sword at his mothers words.

"She is reading, Thryn would you show Ser Gregor to the gardens to meet Clara?" He turned to his son who nodded his head once before making his way down the few steps, which lead to the path which Gregor was standing in.

"Of course father, follow me Ser Gregor." He said before turning on his heel, heading around the building of the fort.

* * *

><p>It had taken them a good ten minutes before Gregor was introduced to another large wall and a wooden gate.., the wall was acting as a fence of sort. "These are the gardens," Thryn told him, causing Gregor to nod his head. Even in the ten minutes he had only known Thryn, Gregor had decided he liked the kid.., he was nothing like his brother. He was down to earth, often spoke of funny encounters he had and also told some very embarrassing stories about Meryn, which Gregor was looking forward to sharing with his own men. "Clara will probably be sat by the pond, it's located on the far left of the garden. Follow the path under the arch and turn left and keep heading straight.., you will come to two turnings, take the one on the left and you should come to a large pond, head to the willow tree and Clara will probably be sat by the trunk." Thryn told him, causing Gregor to nod his head before Thryn turned on his heel and left.<p>

Looking at the large wooden gate, Gregor grabbed the shaft of his sword, making sure it was still attached to his hip before stepping into the garden.

Shutting the gate behind him, Gregor turned to the garden and felt his eyes widen and mouth open slightly in shock. He wasn't expecting something like this, to be hid in the ugly keep There was a large meadow of wildflowers spread across in front of him, except for a small narrow path which lead to a wooden arch in the distance, which had roses growing and entangled on the frame. On the side of the meadow, there were trees, blocking the garden from view of onlookers which could be looking from the windows of the keep.

Slowly making his way down the path, Gregor kept noticing small things, like statues with ivory growing on them, scattered in the trees and meadow and he could hear fountains in the distance. Following the path, until he came under the archway, he noticed the meadow stopped and was now greeted by a large patch of grass, which was neatly trimmed with large flowers and bushes scattered across it, if he turned right he would head into the trees, where he could hear the sound of the fountains and on the left hand side, he would be heading deeper onto the grass, following a small path which lead to bushes which he guessed he would have to push his way through.

He remembered Thryn telling him to take a left after the archway.

Pushing his way through the bushes, he felt his eyes widen at what greeted him. Instead of more grass or meadow which he expected, he was greeted by a gravel path and large plants which were scattered around. There was also a large fountain which had fish swimming inside of it, and pure white peacocks were scattered across the grounds, just minding their own business. Following the path, Gregor stopped every few minutes to either look at a plant he had never seen or a beautiful statue.

He then came to the two turnings Thryn was on about.

Taking a left like he was instructed, he once again pushed through some bushes and stopped dead in his tracks once he took in the scene. The pond was huge, spreading as far as the eye could see, the water reflecting the rays of the sun, making it look like it was sparkling like diamonds, there was no longer a path as it was all grass with wild flowers spread across the land. to the right of the pond, there was a large willow tree, the leaves dipping into the water and shielding the trunk from view..., acting as a curtain.

Making his way towards the tree, the closer he got the more he could hear soft humming, coming from the trunk. Once he came to the leaves, Gregor stopped for a moment, listening to the soft humming behind the curtain of leaves before he pushed them open, looking at the young woman that was sat leaning against the trunk of the old tree, a book in her hand.

There was only one thought that came to Gregor,

beautiful.


	2. Chapter 2

It was obvious from looking at her that she was older then Thryn but younger then Meryn. She had to be a good five years younger then Gregor, but he couldn't be sure. But she was the most beautiful woman Gregor had ever seen, of that he was sure. Thankfully, she didn't look like her mother. Her skin had the same golden tone that her father and younger brother shared, she wasn't thin like her mother but she wasn't also huge. She had curves in all the right places, her hips were perfect for him to hold as he would plunge himself into her, her breasts looked firm and perfect size for his hands to hold as he laid her on her back. She didn't look that tall sitting down, she probably only came to Gregor's upper chest, but he couldn't be sure when he looked at her sitting down.

She had an oval shaped head, her jaw was strong and her chin was slightly pointed but not as much as her fathers or brothers. Her lips were smaller then her fathers, she took after her mother except Clara's bottom lip was more plump and her top one was thinner.., sort of shaped like a bow. Her nose was small and turned up slightly at the tip, giving it a sort of fairy look. Her eyes were wide and Gregor felt like he could get lost in if he looked for hours. They were a deep brown colour, with streaks of caramel swirling around in them. Her eyes were framed by thick black eyelashes and her eyebrows were shaped perfectly.., as if she spent a good couple of hours on them. Her hair was thick and the colour of honey, it was pulled back being held in place by a deep blue ribbon.

The one thing that Gregor found most endearing about her, was her clothes.

She wasn't dressed like his other wives, who were always wearing stupid dressed that covered them head to toe and made them look like proper ladies. She was dressed in a simple tunic.., Gregor had never met a lady who wore tunics, but he wasn't disappointed. The black breeches were tight against her legs, framing how slender and well toned her legs were, her boots were made from leather and stopped three inches below her knee. He was surprised to see throwing knives actually attached to the side of her boots, and he swore he could see the handle of two daggers at the back of her boots. Her tunic was the same deep blue colour as her fathers and brothers, it was fitted against her body, outlining her hips and breasts. The sleeves were tight against her arms and there was an outline of golden cotton along the collar, wrists and bottom of her tunic. She had leather braces on her wrists, the laces tied in a complicated pattern, but the side at her under wrist, was more thicker then the top side, where the laces were tied. She wore black fingerless gloves, which were showing of thin fingers with clean nails. He could also notice a belt around her hips, hiding two twin daggers that were placed on her lower back.

Gregor finally coughed loudly, trying to draw her attention.

Clara slowly raised her head, spotting him before her eyes widened slightly. She quickly snapped the book shut and jumped to her feet, with elegance that Gregor didn't know existed. "Ser Gregor," she said bowing slightly, her voice sounded like honey, pure and had a sort of calming effect. He nodded his head once, "Lady Clara," he said softly, bowing his head to her in a polite nod.

There was a long silence between them.

_'He's not as ugly as mother made him out to be.' _Clara thought to herself, as she took in her betrothed. He was tall and she could see why people called him The Mountain that Rides. His body was rippling with large muscles, and Clara only came to his upper chest. His body was covered in his armour, which caused her to smile slightly, it was obvious he didn't feel safe travelling in a tunic.

Not that she could blame him.

He was handsome though, she couldn't understand why most people described him to be ugly. He had a strong jaw and a pointed chin, his lips were wide and slightly plump. His nose was a good size and just gave him a more attractive appeal. He had a neatly trimmed beard framing his lips, giving him a ragged rough appeal that Clara found attractive. His hair was a deep brown colour, probably the same colour as chocolate and was cut short on his head. His eyebrows were thick and framed his eyes, while his lashes were coal black but thin. But his eyes were a stunning colour, they were a deep grey, the colour of charcoal. But Clara swore, she could see specks of lighter greys scattered in his eyes, causing Clara to find it easier to get lost in them.

Damn, Clara couldn't argue that she was really attracted to him.

_'Why is she staring at me? Oh well, I did stare at her a long while.' _Gregor thought to himself as he watched his betrothed take in his appearance. He tried to keep his face in a blank expression, but he felt nervous. His other betrothals were honest on what they thought with his appearance. _'Ugly, heavy, stupid.' _That was one of the many reasons why he got rid of them, why should he accept their unkind words for the rest of his life? Gregor watched when her eyes finally hit his face, causing his fingers to twitch slightly. He felt exposed being stared at for so long, he knew he wasn't handsome like most of the men in Westeros and he got uncomfortable when people stared at him to long, which is why he would always glare at them.

But he couldn't glare, not at Clara.

He was relieved when he noticed a smile grace her lips, showing of her pearly white teeth, which were perfectly straight in her mouth. She dragged her gaze away from his face, her eyes were focused on his armour. "Is that a sword made from Stone Steel?" Her voice suddenly sounded, causing Gregor to snap his attention back to her face. She had her head cocked to the side, taking in his sword that was strapped to his hip. "Yes it is, you know about swords?" He asked her, the shock showing in his voice.

"Yes, why wouldn't I?" She asked him, a frown on her face as she looked him. "Aren't you a daughter of a lord? Didn't your septa teach how to sew and please your husband?" He asked her, his voice sounding harsh to his own ears. Clara just narrowed her eyes at him, her lips becoming tight, making it obvious she was clenching her teeth. "My father didn't believe in Septas, he never got one for me as he believed they would just fill my head with lies. He decided, I could learn what I wanted and he would happily get someone to teach me. When I hit eleven I wanted to know archery, my Uncle taught me how to shoot a bow, I had good aim but couldn't aim well with arrows, so he swapped the arrows and gave me throwing knives. My father taught me how to handle a sword, but we both decided that swords were too heavy for me, so he swapped me to daggers, which I can handle just as well as any man could handle a sword. I never bothered with learning to sew and how to give me betrothed a compliment and lie to his face. Why in earth would I? My Grandmother taught me how to read and write while my Aunt taught me how to cook. I thought that would be the most important thing to learn, what if I ever got stranded and needed to cook myself a meal? At least I know how to start a fire and I can hunt well enough." She paused for a moment. "When I hit my thirteenth year, I started drawing as something to pass the time. I've got better as the years have gone by." She paused for another long moment, eyeing Gregor straight in the face.

"So I apologize, if you wanted some proper lady who would spit you lies and cower under your gaze. Because I am not that type of lady, I will tell you the truth and I am not scared of you. So you're going to have to learn to deal with it." She snapped at him, before straightening herself back up. "I will see you at the feast," she told him before pushing past, it was obvious to Gregor that he had pissed her off.

_'Damn, she's the perfect wife for me.' _


	3. Chapter 3

The feast was pretty awesome, the main hall was full of guests, servants and Kalyn and Thryn were talking to their servants as if they were friends. The mother Anna, was sat next to her husbands main chair, a scowl on her face as she looked to the guests, as if they were vermin. She had tided herself up, her dress was more cleaner and her hair was pulled back from her face.., she could of been pretty if she didn't glare at everyone and act as if she was the most important person in the whole of Westeros..., Gregor could see where Meryn got his personality from.

Gregor could hear the loud music, it wasn't the normal boring hymns being sang, it was loud songs that came from taverns. The feat was full of different meats and treats, scattered along a large table, which was located both sides of the hall. Sounds of laughter were echoing around the hall, everyone was dressed in simple tunics or dresses. Even Gregor had dressed out of his armour for the occasion. He had picked out a simple dark green tunic, with black breeches and his boots, he still had his sword strapped to his hip.

He was sat at one of the tables, ignoring the guests and quietly eating some food and drinking his tankard of ale. "Lady Clara!" One of the servants shouted across the hall, forcing Gregor out of his thoughts to drag his gaze towards the large doors of the hall. He felt himself inhale a deep breath when he noticed his betrothed, she looked good in her tunic earlier.., but she looked even better in her evening clothes.

The dress was yellow, it wasn't like his other wives dressed that covered them from head to toe. Her sleeves were short and only covered her shoulders, the bodice was tight against her body, with patterns sewn into the dress with silver thread. The skirt was long and fell to the floor, it looked like it was made from silk. Her honey coloured hair was hanging over her shoulders in loose curls, she had a simple silver chain around her neck, there was no pendant, just a plain chain.

Suddenly, her eyes flicked to his own causing him to stare at her for a long moment before he looked back down to his plate. He eyed the chicken leg on his plate, suddenly not feeling very hungry. "You look as if someone has killed your dog." A female voice spoke from the other side of the table, causing him to snap his gaze to the voice. He felt his throat go dry, when Clara took a seat in front of him, a small smile playing on her lips.

"I was just in my thoughts.., does your father always hold feasts like this?" Gregor asked her, Clara just shook her head softly causing her honey coloured curls to bounce softly. "No, normally he only hosts a feast for special occasions," she told him causing Gregor to frown at her. "What is this special occasion that your father is holding the feast for?" He asked her, causing Clara to shake her head slightly as if she couldn't believe what he just said. "Our wedding, apparently it will take place a week hence," she told him causing Gregor to feel stupid for asking the question.

* * *

><p>"I look ridiculous," Gregor told Thryn who just shook his head at him, a smug smile on his face. "It's your wedded day, your not meant to feel perfect." Thryn told him, causing Gregor to shake his head at him. Thryn was dressed in a black tunic, it was tight against his body outlining his stupid perfect body, his hair was pulled back from his face and his beard was neatly trimmed.<p>

Gregor felt nervous, waiting next to the priest at the Godswood. He glanced to Thryn who had made his way back to his mother and Meryn, who had been given some time of from the Kings Guard to attend his sisters wedding. Gregor could hear a soft hymn start, causing him to glance to the entrance of the Godswood, he noticed that Kalyn was wearing the same tunic as Thryn and Meryn, a small smile was on his lips as he had his daughters arm threaded through his arm.

Gregor felt his throat go dry, when he took in the appearance of his soon to be wife.

The dress was white, it was fitted against her body, with thin silk sleeves that covered her shoulders, the bodice was low cut showing the outline of her cleavage, the skirt of the dress covered her feet and even trailed behind her slightly. She wore that plain silver chain once again, her honey coloured hair was hanging over her shoulders in loose curls, it also had some jewels threaded on her hair.

When she was stood by her side, Gregor couldn't help but glance down at her, trying to keep his expression blank while Kalyn rejoined his sons and wife. The priest gently placed Clara's hand on top of Gregor's before wrapping a white ribbon around their joined hands.

"In the sight of the seven, I hereby seal these two souls binding them as one for eternity. Look upon one another and say the words." He told them softly, causing Gregor to look to Clara as she turned to him after the priest took the ribbon from around their hands.

"Father, Smith, Warrior, Mother, Maiden, Crone, Stranger."

"I am yours and you are mine, from this day until the end of my days." They both said in unison, causing Gregor to stare at his now wife. It felt strange being married once again, he knew the vows from the back of his mind, but for some reason he felt like this marriage would be different.

He wasn't sure why he felt like that..., he just did.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:**

**Thank you all for your reviews! :) **

* * *

><p>Taking a large sip from his ale, Gregor scanned the crowd of his wedded feast. The laughter of the guests were echoing around the large hall of Trant Keep, where Lord Kalyn's main chair use to sit atop the steps it had been replaced with the head table. A large long table, with six large wooden chairs behind it, only two of the seats were actually seated, Gregor was sat and Clara was sat to his left. The seats to her left were currently vacated by her mother and Meryn, while Lord Kalyn and Thryn vacated the seats to Gregor's right.<p>

There was loud jolly music echoing around the hall, but the most important and best thing to Gregor was Clara. On the day of his other wedded feasts to his last two wives, they had been awkward and his bride would always sit beside him tense and stiff. Clara was the opposite, she was happily eating her food and talking to her father who was standing beside her seat.

Lady Anna and Meryn had disappeared from the feast.., not that Gregor cared. All evening, Lady Anna was shooting both Gregor and Clara with snide remarks while Meryn sniggered under his breath. He was thankful when they had left, Anna claiming she was tired and Meryn soon following suit. If there was anything that Gregor had learned about Meryn was, he was his mother's perfect son. Throughout his stay, Gregor had witnessed that Anna only had eyes for her oldest child, she would often bully Clara and Thryn..., and Meryn could never do any wrong.

Fucking idiot.

"Lord Kalyn, Ser Gregor's guest has arrived with his lady wife." A messenger said softly, causing Gregor to snap his head towards Lord Kalyn who nodded his head. "I will go and greet him, enjoy the party Thorn." He told the scruffy messenger who simply nodded his had before disappearing into the crowd. "I didn't invite anyone," Gregor mumbled under his breath, causing Clara to smirk while staring at her food.

"I know, I invited your guest on your behalf," she told him causing Gregor to slowly stare at his wife, "and what right do you have?" He asked her sourly, getting more annoyed when she just raised one eyebrow at him, a smirk on her face. "I'm your wife, I can do whatever I like." She told him, causing him to growl deep in his throat.

"Is that Sandor Clegane?!" Thryn's voice echoed throughout the hall, causing Gregor to snap his head towards the exit, where indeed his younger brother stood.

_Oh shit. _

* * *

><p>Sandor had always hated being stared at, it made him self conscious to the burn on the left side of his face. The burn his brother had given him.., the very same brother that was sitting at the head table, staring straight at him with a glare on his face. "Is that Thryn Trant?" Sansa's voice came from his left, her arm gently linked through his. They had only been married a year, but Sandor was pleased to see his wife was gaining her confidence back. Joffrey no longer cared to bully her and she had made a rare few friends in King Landing, but the one thing that had changed the most was the ever growing bump on her stomach, where their babe had been growing for six moons hence. Sometimes Sandor still couldn't believe the beautiful Sansa was going to give birth to his babe, be the mother of his child.<p>

Dragging his gaze to Thryn Trant, Sandor had to admit he slightly in envy of the young handsome Trant heir. "I'm surprised he is handsome, considering he has Meryn for a brother." Sansa's voice said softly, causing Sandor to snort quietly, he couldn't help but agree with her. "He must get it from Lord Kalyn," she paused for a moment, "oh, Lady Clara is beautiful too!" Sansa said softly, causing Sandor to glance at his new Good sister, she was beautiful.., but to Sandor, Sansa was still the most beautiful female in the whole of Westeros.

Sandor noticed that Clara was mumbling to Gregor, who didn't seem to pleased. It made Sandor feel sorry, for the fact that she was married to his monster brother. "We should go and congratulate them," Sansa told him softly, causing Sandor to glance at his wife who was staring at him with a smile on her face, causing Sandor to instantly give in to her, nodding his head once as she lead him to the head table.

"Congratulations Ser Gregor," Sansa said softly, her hand tightening slightly on Sandor's arm. Gregor didn't even reply, he had a scowl on his face as he watched them. Suddenly, Clara elbowed him in the hip causing him to glare towards his new wife, "Lady Sansa was speaking to you husband, are you going to ignore your good sister?" She asked him causing Gregor to look at her with a blank expression.

"Yes."

Clara gave her husband a glare before turning back towards them, "thank you very much Sansa, and I believe congratulations are in order. How long until the babe is with you?" She asked them softly, causing Sansa's face to brighten as she looked at them. "In three moons," she told them softly causing Clara to nod softly, a small smile on her face.

"TO BED!" Thryn's voice suddenly shouted, causing the guests to suddenly start cheering and slamming their goblets and tankard's onto the tables.

The bedding ceremony was beginning.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:**

**This chapter is rated M for sexual content! **

* * *

><p>The sounds of the tankards and goblets, hitting the wooden table echoed around the hall causing Gregor to glare at anyone who dared to meet his eyes. Sandor had moved to the left, out of view with Sansa by his side. Gregor noticed that Clara had already stood, her dress had flowed to her feet and her hair fell over her shoulders softly causing Gregor to inhale a deep breath, she looked angelic. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed four men making their way towards her, their hands were patting their legs as if they were itching to rip her clothes off. Glancing to Clara, Gregor noticed how she had also noticed the four men heading towards her. She looked nervous and unconsciously took a small step back, away from them and towards Gregor.<p>

Gregor saw red.

It was time to take action.

"If anyone wants to keep their hands, I suggest you do not undress me and my wife!" He shouted across the hall, causing the room to suddenly fall silent, nervous looks approaching their faces. Even Sandor looked nervous, _'fucking idiot, he probably thinks I'm going to hurt her.' _He thought to himself, causing him to glare at his younger brother. He would of been thinking right if it was his other wives, but Clara was different. She didn't fear him and he wanted it to stay that way.

"Come wife," he told her sternly before moving past her to leave the hall, ignoring the worried look her father gave them both. He didn't care that her family were worried about her, Gregor was going to take his wife.., no matter her thoughts on it.

That was final.

* * *

><p>Shutting the door to Clara chambers, Gregor pushed the bolt across, before turning to Clara. She had her back to him, looking at her bed which had been made, the deep blue covers were pulled back, the silk sheet was tucked properly onto the feather mattress, each side of the bed had two pillows on each side. Gregor was surprised to see that Clara had the back of her dress missing, the dress being held together by a small strap on the back of the neck which had a button to attach the two pieces of material together.<p>

Her skin was flawless, the golden colour seeming to glow in the candlelight and from the flames flickering from the fireplace. He turned back to Clara, to noticed she kicked her shoes off, both of them landing under the table, Gregor decided to do the same, slipping his boots off. He also noticed that his belongings had been brought into Clara's chambers, his armour and sword resting near the door, he turned back to Clara.

"Are you nervous?" He asked her, trying to make his voice sound more soft and approachable. He noticed she turned around, her deep brown eyes looking up to him, her head tilted slightly so she could meet his eyes with her own. "No," she told him, her voice wasn't shaking and he could hear the honesty in her words. He didn't know how to feel, for the first time in his life, someone he married wasn't afraid or nervous around him.

"You know that I could hurt you?" He asked her, watching her reaction as she nodded her head once. "Yes," she said simply, her eyes boring into his own. "I'm not a scared maiden Gregor.., I know there could be pain and I'm honestly not really bothered about it." She paused for a moment, looking thankful, "I mean, I train with the guards every couple of days.., excluding this last week. I've had scratches and all sorts of bruises. I'm pretty sure I can survive a bit of pain," she told him softly, causing Gregor to look at her with slight belief.

"I do have one question though Gregor," she asked him causing him to frown at her before nodding his head once. "Are you just going to stand there, or are you going to take my clothes off?" She asked him cheekily, a small smirk gracing her lips as she cocked one eyebrow at him. Gregor tried to fight the grin that spread across his face, he really did but he couldn't help it.

She was just perfect.

"Calm down wife, try and have some patience," he scolded her lightly, causing her to snort a laugh before shaking her head, causing her curls to bounce. He stepped closer to her, his hands slowly placing themselves on her upper back, just below the small strap that held the dress closed. He fingered the piece of material with the tip of his finger, a smirk on his face before he started to try and unbutton the piece of material.

He failed.

He could see her eyes sparkling, a smile gracing her lips as she looked up at him, clearly trying to hold back a laugh. "Think it's amusing, me failing to open your dress?" He asked her, fighting back a smile as he tried to look intimidating to her, giving her a frown that would of frightened his old wives. Instead of becoming scared, a loud laugh escaped her lips, her head tilting back as she laughed softly, causing Gregor to finally let the smile grace his lips. She glanced up at him, her face turning serious for a moment before she cupped his right cheek softly, the pad of her thumb stroking the skin. "You should smile more, you truly are handsome when you smile." She told him softly causing him to frown softly.

He had never been called handsome before.

He turned his face softly, pressing a soft kiss in the palm of her hand, causing him to frown to himself.

_'What the hell Gregor, why are you being so soft?'_

He watched her as she seemed to be deep in thought, her face frowning slightly before it relaxed, as if she had made a promise to herself. She looked up at him, straight in his eyes causing him to stare at her before he watched her reach her arms behind herself.

What was she doing?

She reached behind her neck, undoing the button from the clasp and letting the dress fall to the floor, brushing her body softly as it fell. Once it was pooled at her feet, she stepped out of the dress before standing in front of him, a nervous look on her face. Gregor wasn't surprised to see she had an upper garment on her body, it made sense considering the type of wedded dress she wore. Her breasts were firm, they looked like the perfect size for his hands causing him to smile slightly. Her nipples had hardened, either from desire or cold.., Gregor wasn't sure.

He dragged his gaze to the lower garment on her body, covering the one place he wanted to see the most. His other wives material had always been unflattering plain white cotton, instead Clara's was made of yellow lace, it was skimpy and tight against her body, outlining her perfectly toned bottom, her curves on her body and her well toned thighs. "Yellow?" He asked her with a smile, looking up to her face as she gave him a small smile. "Yes.., A yellow field is the background on our sigil.., thought you would like it." She told him, causing him to grin at her.

_Our sigil._

"I do like it.., but I would like it even more if it was on the floor." He told her honestly, watching her as she grinned at him. "No," she told him causing him to raise his eyebrows at her. "No?" He repeated, watching as she nodded her head at him. "It's not fair that I'm only in an under garment and you are still fully dressed. I'm not taking it of until you are in the same state of undress," she told him watching him as he smirked at her before slipping out of his own clothes, until he was in the same state of undress.

"Clara..," he was about to request that she took her last piece of clothing off, but the look of pure desire on her face caused him to pause for a moment.

"Shut up and kiss me Clegane."

* * *

><p>Gregor lost it, there was only so much a man could take and Gregor hadn't felt another woman's warmth until his last wife. Which was a good two years ago, Gregor surprised most people when he never bothered with whores. He didn't see the point in them, if you had a wife waiting for you.., you also wouldn't have to pay your wife. He grabbed Clara roughly, his left hand holding her hip.., pleased with the fact he could actually feel her and she didn't feel like a skeleton under his hand. His right hand tangled in her hair, pulling her closer to him, before crushing his lips to hers.<p>

Clara moaned in response, her breath hitching slightly at the feel of his lips finally against hers. She could feel his hands slowly trailing down her body, to cup her bottom while his lips attacked her own, Suddenly her feet left the grown, causing her to yelp against his lips before she wrapped her legs around his hips, causing him to smirk against her lips. She could feel his arousal.., so close to her woman's place that she could feel the heat through the thin pieces of material. She grinded down against him.

Gregor managed to keep back the groan he so badly wanted to let out at the feel of her grinding against him. He had never had a willing female before..., and the fact it was his beautiful wife who wanted him, made him feel even better. He carried her towards the bed, which thankfully was large enough so he wasn't hanging off it. Placing her down on the mattress, he smirked against her lips when she refused to untangle her legs from around his hips, forcing him to follow suit, landing on top of her. He laid between her legs, never breaking the kiss, while he balanced his weight on his hands, which he placed either side of her head. He looked down at her, finally pulling away from the kiss. Her honey coloured hair was spread on the white pillow, framing her face as her eyes were glistened over with lust and desire, a small smile on her face.

Clara grinded against him once again, earning a growl in response which sent a shiver of desire down her body. She could feel him placing kisses on the side of her neck, causing her to tilt her head to the side, giving him easier access. She arched her hips of the bed, causing her to grind down against him once again.

"Stop it," Gregor said softly, before gently biting her neck.

"Make me," she challenged him.

Gregor leaned back, looking down at her. Her eyebrows were raised in a challenge and a smug smirk was on her face as she eyed him. He stared at her before narrowing his eyes, he suddenly grabbed her hands, pinning them with one hand above her head before his other hand held her hip in place. She looked shocked for a moment before she smirked at him, her legs were still hooked around his waist. With strength he didn't know existed in her, she had switched their positions, her woman's place was pressed against his arousal, but thankfully Gregor still had her wrists clutched in his own hands.

"It is not your night tonight, is it Ser Clegane?" She asked him cheekily, causing him to growl playfully at her.

"I still have your hands wife," he reminded her, squeezing her wrists gently to show a point.

Clara looked at each of her hands before grinning at him, "yes you do. But I'm on top of you." She told him before gently rolling her hips against him causing him to groan deep in his throat. _'By the gods, he is so big.' _She thought to herself, keeping her movements soft and gentle above him. She watched as Gregor leaned his head back leaving his neck exposed to her, as he was not able to stop the groans of pleasure that escaped his lips. She leaned against him, her naked breasts pressing against his chest as she gently placed a kiss on his neck, before running the tip of his tongue against the soft skin, before she started moving lower, kissing and sucking on her way.

Gregor could not help but close his eyes from the pleasure, feeling her move lower down his body. Her lips brushing his collar bone, his chest, then his stomach. He felt her tug on her hands, clearly wanting him to let go of her hands. He inhaled a soft breath before finally letting go of her hands, letting them fall to his sides. Her hands immediately went to his small clothes, hooking her fingers in the waistband before she glanced up at him. He opened his eyes to look at her before nodding his head, letting her pull the piece of material from his body and drop it onto the floor.

Clara stared at his erection.., he was huge. She wasn't exactly sure how big men were meant to be.., she was still a maid, but she was sure her husband was much bigger then usual. She gently ghosted her fingertips along his manhood, feeling the smooth and soft texture of him.., but there was also some firmness. She wrapped her hand around him, not surprised when she couldn't get her whole hand around him, she leaned over licking the tip of him curiously. She heard Gregor let out a hiss, before his hands clutched the bed sheets. Clara looked up at him, grinning at the desperate look that was on his face. She leaned down again, not taking her eyes of him as she sucked the tip into her mouth, sucking on him gently. She heard him let out a low groan, his eyes rolling to the back of his head before he closed his eyes.

Gregor couldn't breathe.., but he didn't care. He couldn't believe what his wife was doing, he had never had anyone use their mouth on him before and the fact his beautiful wife was doing it, was making him struggle to hold himself back. He watched as his manhood slipped in and out of her mouth, her eyes had finally fallen onto the task at hand, her hand wrapping around the part of him she could reach in her mouth, squeezing the base every time she raised up.

Clara was enjoying herself.., she never thought once in her life she would ever use her mouth on a male like this before. But the deep groans and shuddering breaths Gregor was taking, was making her feel aroused. Clara loved this side of him, there was no blank expressions, he wasn't trying to scare her. He had just let go of his act and laid himself completely bare to her.., letting her look at the **real **Gregor Clegane.

"Clara.., you must stop.., I can't..," he broke of a loud groan escaping his lips causing Clara to lean back and smirk at him. "Isn't that the point Gregor?" She asked him before wrapping her lips around him once again, moving and sucking harder. That was his undoing, he let himself go, a loud groan escaping his lips as he released himself into her mouth.

Clara crawled up his chest, sitting on it softly feeling herself rapidly rise and fall, as he tried to catch his breath. She was surprised at how pleasant he tasted, she had heard from most of the females then men tasted salty, but Gregor had a certain sweet taste about it.., also a musky taste which she knew she could easily become addicted too. Suddenly she was on her back, causing her to gasp softly. She hadn't realised that Gregor had hold of her hips, she looked up at him, witnessing the smirk on his face as he eyed her. He had a certain feral look about him, causing her skin to tingle and a wave of lust to rush to her woman's place. His hand had found the material of her small clothes, he suddenly flexed his wrist, the sound of the material ripping echoing in the room before he chucked the torn lace onto the ground with the rest of their discarded clothes.

Gregor stared at her, leaning back slightly so he could get a better look. He was slightly shocked with how beautiful she actually was. Her golden coloured skin was shining with a thin layer of sweat, of hair was ruffled and she was biting her bottom lip, a nervous look on her face. Her breasts were firm and her nipples were still hardened into peaks.., of which he was now certain was pleasure, he gently wiped the pad of his thumbs against her nipples causing her to whimper softly. Her stomach was toned and the curves of her hips were perfect. He finally dropped his gaze to her woman place, there was a small patch of neatly trimmed golden curls, causing Gregor to inhale a sharp breath of desire. He could smell her arousal from his kneeling position causing himself to start to harden once again.

He cupped her thighs before spreading her legs, making himself more comfortable against her. He glanced up at her, noticing how her hair was sticking to her face softly, causing him to gently brush it away. "Clara..., I want you to be certain. Once I join with you.., you are stuck with me.., for the rest of your life." He told her, he knew at the start of the night he would of just took her, but deep inside he wanted her to want him.., he wanted her to love him.

She watched him for a long moment, she could see the vulnerability in his eyes causing her to smile softly. She reached up, cupping his cheeks as she watched him relax slightly. "Gregor..., I want to be your wife.., in true." She told him, watching him as he gave her a small smile. She felt him rest his forehead against hers, causing her to smile at him softly. She could feel the head of his manhood pressing against her entrance, causing her to inhale a deep breath before she let herself relax.

Gregor felt her relax against him.., knowing that was his chance he slid inside of her. A loud gasp escaped his lips at the feel of how tight she was around him, her heat and walls clenching him. A loud cry escaped Clara's lips, causing him to still his movement, looking down at her. Her head was tilted back and her eyes shut, while her mouth was open slightly. "Clara?" He questioned softly, willing himself to still as he felt her walls clench him. "There was no pain.., Gregor.., you feel amazing." She moaned softly, causing him to let out a sigh of relief.

"Gregor...fuck me."

"As you wish wife," he whispered before clutching her hips and pulling out softly, until only the head was left before he roughly pushed himself back inside of her.

Their chambers filled with the sound of their moans and cries of pleasure, their bodies slamming together. Gregor took her hard, his body pushing her up the bed slightly with every push, while Clara tried to match his pace with her own hips. She climaxed, screaming his name loudly. Gregor quickly flipped them, resting her on top of him as she bounced up and down on his manhood, more loud cries of pleasure escaping their lips as their movements came more quickly. Gregor planted his feet flat on the bed, rising up to meet her for each thrust. He tightened his hands on her thighs softly, feeling his release building in his body.

With one last thrust, Gregor hit his climax, Clara right behind him. A loud groan escaped his lips, his hips stuttering as Clara fell limp against his chest, her breath laboured. He let his legs fall flat on the bed, trying to catch his own breath as he felt Clara place a soft kiss on his chest, directly over where his heart was thudding wildly in his chest.

A small smile graced his lips.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:**

**Would like to thank everyone for their reviews, I have taken them all on board. **

**Enjoy the next chapter! :) **

* * *

><p>The first thing Gregor noticed was his erection straining against the thin sheet himself and Clara was using for a blanket. Rubbing his eyes with the heel of his hands, he slowly pushed himself into a sitting position, leaning against the wooden headboard. When seated, the first thing he noticed was clothes spread across the stone floor, his armour and sword resting against the wall near the door and that the fireplace had died out. <em>'Your first day as a new wedded man!' <em>His brain told him causing him to inhale a deep breath.

He could remember last night, every detail. The way her dress fell to the floor, the small smiles she gave him and the way she used her mouth on him. He felt his erection throb at the memory.., he had never had anyone use their mouths on him, but she had. The only thing that had Gregor slightly surprised was how confident she was, if it any other man they would probably be convinced she wasn't a maiden.

Gregor wasn't stupid, he felt himself tear it when he entered her for the first time.

Maybe she was putting on a front? Thryn told him on his third day in Trant Keep, when Clara was snapping at his men. That she often acted brave and confident when she was actually terrified. She was brave last night.., did that mean she was actually scared? He pushed that thought out of his head before looking back to his arousal, should he use his hand on himself?

_'No! You have a wife, use her!' _His brain screamed at him causing him to nod slightly, before he turned himself on his side, intent on waking Clara from her sleep.

He froze.

She looked so peaceful, her honey coloured curls were spread out on the white pillow, while a few strands were on her face. She had a small smile on her face, as if she was having a good dream. Her body was on it's side, so she was facing him when he slept. Her arms were under her pillow, as she cuddled deeper into it, the thin blanket was gently resting on her shoulders, covering her naked body from his gaze.

He grabbed the blanket in between his left hand before pulling it from her. The first thing he noticed was the small shiver she gave from her skin being exposed to the air. He trailed his eyes down her body, her nipples had hardened from the cold causing Gregor to smirk slightly. Which quickly dropped when his gaze fell to her hips. There were bruises on her hips in the shape of his hands, it had to be when he held her when he was fucking her. She also had bruises on her thighs in the shape of his fingertips.

Suddenly she started scooting closer to him, until her head was rested in her lap. He watched her for a long moment before gently holding her up, so he could lie back down. He rearranged her, so her head was resting on his chest, he right hand resting next to her head, as she let a small sigh escape her lips when he pulled the thin blanket back over their bodies. He gently wrapped his arm around her, making himself more comfortable as he rested his hand on her lower back.

* * *

><p>Clara had never felt so sore in her life, she was use to training with the <em>'boys' <em>and being pushed around in training. But every time she moved, in between her legs would ache. She had been up for a few hours, the first thing she realised when she woke up was that her chambers were empty, she had only just got up after breakfast but Gregor had already left her chambers, eaten his food and he had headed towards the training ground.

She acted like she didn't care..., but she did. She didn't know why she cared so much about Gregor, everyone had made him out to be a monster..., but she couldn't see the monster that everyone else saw. Yes, he was intimidating, tall, strong and he tried to scare people..., but she still wouldn't give him the label monster. She hadn't seen her husband since last night, she had debated on going to the training grounds but the ache between her legs was just so bad, she decided against it.

Instead she was sat by the willow tree in the garden, trying to finish reading one of her books she started a few moons ago.

"Do you mind if we join you?" A soft female voice said from beside her, causing Clara to snap her gaze towards Sansa who was waiting for her reply, Sandor was stood slightly behind her, as if he was watching her to make sure she wouldn't hurt herself.

"Of course not, please sit." Clara said softly, more worried about the fact that Sansa would fall and hurt herself. Sansa shot her a grateful smile, before slowly lowering herself onto the ground, with the help of her husband. Her bump was huge, causing Sansa to rest her hands gently on it, as Sandor took a seat beside her, his hand still wrapped around the handle of his sword.

"How was your wedded night?" Sansa suddenly asked, causing Clara to glare at her slightly. Clara had a lot of opinions on how her wedded night was.., painful to when he entered her, she tried to act as if she wasn't scared when she was terrified and she was now aching and also had small bruises on her hips and thighs. "It's none of your business," she snapped at Sansa, "I..I'm sorry.., I didn't mean too..," she broke off, Clara felt immediately guilty. It wasn't Sansa's fault, she was only trying to be friendly and Clara had a habit of snapping at any moment.

"I'm sorry Sansa.., I just didn't get much sleep." She said softly, causing Sansa to shoot her a small and shy smile.

"Ugly sister! Where are you?" Meryn's voice echoed throughout the gardens, the first thing Clara noticed was Sansa tense beside her and Sandor to slowly move himself into an easier position to push Sansa out of harms way if he needed. Meryn suddenly burst through the leaves of the willow tree, his dark hair was wet and his skin was glistening with sweat. He had a simple tunic on with his breeches and boots, his sword was strapped to his side.

He had been training.

"What do you want Meryn?" She snapped at him, shooting him a glare as she pushed herself to her feet, trying not to wince from the sudden ache that came from between her legs. "I haven't seen your ugly face since last night.., Thryn said something about he saw you limping." Meryn paused for a moment, a sly smirk gracing his lips. "I've come to see if the Mountain fucked you good and proper, c'mon give us a little walk." He said cockily, a horrid smirk on his face.

"I can assure you, she has." A gruff voice spoke from outside of the leaves before Gregor pushed himself through, standing a few steps away from Meryn. Gregor was only dressed in his breeches and boots, his large sword was strapped to his side and his body was glistening with sweat. "I..I know Mountain..., I wasn't thinking you never.., promise." Meryn spoke, suddenly looking and sounding very nervous.

"Your mother was looking for you Trant.., I suggest you hurry and find her." Gregor said with a nasty tone, causing Meryn to suddenly disappear from view.

"What are you doing here husband?" Clara asked him, watching how Gregor slowly looked at her before looking towards Sandor and Sansa, a glare on his face as he looked back towards her. "To see if you are ready," he said slowly, causing Clara to frown at him. "Ready for what?" She asked him softly, causing him to growl deep in his throat from frustration.

"To leave this shit hole so we can go back to Clegane Keep!"


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:**

**Thank you so much for your reviews! You're all awesome, I'm trying to update as quickly as possible. Really busy with work at the moment though! **

**I hope you all enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

><p>Clara had only been at Clegane Keep for a couple of weeks, but she was already missing home. It was so different from Trant Keep, the people were so different too. Everyone was too scared to talk to her and all of Gregor's men, were cruel and she witnessed many of them dragging unwilling servants into their laps. The building was very different too, Clara wasn't an idiot she knew Trant Keep wasn't that great or pretty, but Clegane Keep was worse. Trant Keep was a small castle with large grounds and a large wall surrounding it, Clegane Keep did have large grounds and a large wall surrounding it, but the building itself was rather small. It was basically a tower, with a small building attached to it and stables were in front of it, with the kennels to the right of the stables, down a few old stone steps. The large tower was mainly three floors with narrow hallways, the first floor was basically the dining area with a small entrance hall, the second floor was a large lounge which was always mostly empty, except the odd cleaner and the third floor was three chambers, the biggest one was the main chamber which she shared with Gregor and the two were smaller guest chambers which had apparently been empty for years. The small building to the side of the tower was for the servants and the kitchens were attached, Gregor's men would sleep in the barracks, which were located next to the large muddy training grounds, which was a five minute walk from the stables. The stable boys were forced to sleep with the horses, as were the kennel masters, forced to sleep in the kennels. The worse thing was how lonely Clara got, the only time she saw Gregor was the evenings, he would always enter the chamber, bed her, get drunk and then pass out to sleep. No one talked to her, except from one small stable boy, who cared for her horse.., but even he didn't talk to her for long.<p>

Clara hated Clegane Keep, to say the least.

But there was one good thing about it.

Clegane Keep didn't have any gardens, but Clara had found a small spot. It wasn't as beautiful as the gardens in Trant Keep, but she still felt relaxed around there.., it almost made her feel at home. It was a good long walk from the tower, which she was now forced to call home. She would always have to pass the men in their training grounds, ignoring their leering gazes. Then she would have to venture through the small wooded area, where the kennel masters would train the hounds to hunt. Then she would come to it, a large steep hill which she was forced to climb up, it was a long climb and often her limbs would ache.., but it was always worth it. The view looked down onto the valley, Clegane Keep was hidden in the Westerlands, surrounded by large mountains and wooded areas, only certain people could find it. If Clara looked away from the tower, once on the hill she could witness the true beauty of the Westerlands. The hills went on for as far as her eyes could see, rivers were flowing through it and she could even hear the roars of mountain lions and the howls of wolves and the barking of the hounds.

And that was where she found herself now.

Sitting on top of the hill, looking at how the night sky would reflect from the rivers. She didn't know why, but she always enjoyed the night sky the most. The darkness of the sky, and the brightness of the small stars that sparkled in the sky like tiny jewels and the way the moon would reflect on the ground below. She could remember growing up, her father would take herself and Meryn into the gardens of Trant Keep and tell them stories of the stars and why they were in the sky.., that was when Meryn was nice to her. Once Thryn was born, their father included him into the activities and Meryn started becoming selfish.., Clara was glad when he left for Kings Landing.., and so was their father.

She missed being young.

* * *

><p>"Where in the seven hells is she?!" He demanded, looking towards his men who simply shrugged their shoulders.., even if some of them looked nervous. "We don't know Gregor.., maybe she went to feed the hounds?" One of them piped up, "she's not in the kennels m'lord." The kennel master said from beside him, causing Gregor to grow more irritated as the minutes went by. Why in the seven hells would she go wondering off into the keep? Especially in the middle of the night! "She often goes up the hill m'lord," a small voice said from outside of the stables. It was Lorcan.., Crogan's bastard or something.., Gregor was sure he had seen his wife talk to the stable boy sometimes.<p>

"If she's not there boy, I'll come back for your head." He warned him before he stormed off.

* * *

><p>Lucky enough for the boy, she was there. Laying atop of the grass, her daggers clutched in her hands and sleeping peacefully. The moon was shining down on her face, causing her skin to look flawless, her honey coloured hair was pulled of her face and tied back, she was wearing her tunic and breeches, her boots gently placed next to her and her cloak gently pulled over her as a blanket.<p>

_'I should wake her and scold her for walking off.' _He thought to himself.

Instead he found himself gently cradling her in his arms, her head falling to rest against his chest softly. He made sure to keep the cloak wrapped around her, he wouldn't want her catching a chill, the Westerlands were much more colder in the night. He eyed her boots which were still resting on the ground, causing him to frown before he shrugged his shoulders slightly.

He would send Drogan down to get them and to leave them outside of their chambers.

Right now, he needed to get his wife into bed and keep her warm.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:**

**Sorry for late update, I've been really busy with work. **

* * *

><p>The first thing Clara felt when she woke up, was the heavy arm resting over her waist, the large hand gently resting on her stomach. The last thing she could remember was falling asleep atop of the hill, so how in earth did she get into her bed? Lifting her hips up slightly, she felt the arm tighten around her, a deep grunt coming from her husband who laid behind her. "Be still wife, it is still early." He mumbled, his voice laden with sleep as he pulled her back against him, her back resting against his chest. She looked towards their large windows too see that he was right. The sky was still dark, showing that it wasn't even dawn.<p>

"Go back to sleep," he mumbled behind her, causing her to let out a huff before trying to get herself more comfortable. "I can't, I'm awake now. I fell asleep early." She told him, hearing him grunt in response. "I know, I was the one who brought you back," he told her sleepily, causing her to smile slightly. So, that explained how she got into bed last night. "Did you undress me too?" She asked him, causing him to grunt. "Mmm.., are you complaining that I undressed you wife?" He grumbled under his breath, causing her to roll her eyes slightly. "Of course not, you've undressed me plenty of times." She reminded him, biting her bottom lip when she felt the hardness digging into her lower back.

"I know wife, I've remembered every time I have undressed you." He whispered hotly in her ear, his hand gently trailing to the ribbons that held her small clothes closed, pulling them loose, so the clothing fell open, letting his hand finally fall onto her woman's place. "Open your legs for me," he whispered hotly in her ear, causing her to gently raise one leg, letting her legs fall open, letting his hand cup her woman's place, causing her to inhale a sharp breath.

She gently felt his fingers push her folds gently open, his middle finger gently stroking over her centre, not entering her. She doesn't know why he's teasing her like this, normally he just gets straight to the main event..., mainly for his own satisfaction, he's never taken the time to actually please her. She's about to say something to him, to ask him why he has started to please her, but the pad of his finger suddenly strokes over her clit, causing her to jump and let a soft moan escape her lips, her eyes falling shut.

A small hum escapes his lips his satisfaction, she cant feel it vibrate down her back. He gently circles her clit again, sending a bolt of electricity down to her toes, causing another moan to escape her lips. Knowing he has found a sweet spot on her body, he shifts his hand slightly, so he can prop at her opening with his middle finger, while he strokes her clit with the pad of his thumb. She can feel herself holding her breath, as he slips one of his fingers inside of her, before giving a harder stroke to her clit.

"You're so wet," he whispered softly, his finger moving slightly faster inside of her. She thinks she might be able to last a little longer, but Gregor curves his finger inside of her, attempting to explore her further. The pressure against her clit, causes her toes to curl and her hands to clutch at the blankets, a high moan escaping her lips. She could feel his free hand shifting to cup her breast, gently rubbing the pad of his finger over her nipple, before running his tongue along her neck.

She would never of thought her neck would be so sensitive, but the feel of his rough tongue and warm breath against her skin, was causing her skin to tingle. She can feel herself coming closer to the edge, at the speed his fingers are moving inside of her, she can't stop the moans escaping her lips, but he doesn't seem to mind, if the heavy breathing is anything to go by.

It's with one hard thrust inside of her, and a rough stroke over her clit that she falls over the edge, a loud scream of pleasure escaping her lips. Her back arches against his chest and she can hear him hum in approval behind her. He gentles his strokes when she comes down, before gently slipping his fingers free of her. After a short moment, he moves her so she is facing him. His eyes were covered in lust, his body sweating softly and his arousal was straining against her thigh.

Suddenly he pushes himself into a seated position, pulling her up with him. "I need to be inside of you," he whispered hotly against her neck before placing a soft kiss on her neck. She pulled back from him, looking at him for a long moment before shooting him a shy smile. She moved onto her hands and knees in front of him, causing an appreciative growl to escape his lips before he pushed himself to his knees.

"I like this view," he told her softly, causing her to inhale a shaky breath. "You're sure it's alright? It doesn't feel like I'm overpowering you in any way?" He asked her, causing her to shake her head lightly. He let his hands fall onto her hips, gently stroking the skin softly. He shifts closer to her, putting his knees beside hers, getting closer to her centre. He moves her closer to him, his hand gently resting on the back of her neck, before sliding inside of her.

They both moan at the feeling of him sliding inside of her, Clara was glad she finally got use to the feel of him. It took her weeks to get use to him, which always made it painful for her, their first couple of times she always forced herself to hold in her tears, but she was finally getting use to him. He hummed low in his throat, before pulling out of her, gently resting the tip inside of her, before slamming back inside of her, dragging her back to meet his thrusts, with his hand that is clutching her neck softly. He doesn't give her any time to catch her breath before he starts a brutal pace, pulling himself out of her, before slamming himself back inside of her.

She can't hold back her high moans, she can feel herself rising to the wave of pleasure, his arousal hitting sweet spots deep inside of her. Which causes her to scream out her second orgasm, Gregor not even close to compilation.

He doesn't give her a chance to cool down, his hand falls from her neck and against her clit, rubbing furiously. He growls when she clenches around him, she can vaguely thank the fact he has been holding her up, as her strength is slowly draining out of her.

He drops down over her, gently licking her neck, his thrusts gaining strength but staying inside of her longer, forcing himself deeper. She gasps at the pleasure from the new pace he has set combined with the pleasurable feeling of his tongue. He feels her inner muscles clench around him, causing him to change position to thrust even deeper inside of her, pulling her over the edge again with a scream.

With a low moan, Gregor presses an open palm between her shoulder blades, forcing her down against the bed. She can feel her woman's place clenching around him, while fluttering. But he must be in a similar state, because every time she clenches around him she can feel his hips stuttering against her, and he grunts in pleasure.

He has her down where he wants her, so he starts to pound inside of her, the sound of their skin hitting skin echoing against the room. With a feral growl he rubs her clit furiously, causing her body to tense up before letting another orgasm escape her body, a loud scream of pleasure escaping her lips. He tugs her closer, once hand on his hips and the other on her clit, she finally hears him let out a roar of pleasure before she feels his release inside of her.

After a few moments, he slowly pulls out of her, rearranging them to lay back down, Gregor holding her against his chest.

"Sleep wife, it's still a while until morning."


	9. Chapter 9

Gregor could feel Clara's body against his before he even opened his eyes, the memories of the early morning came flooding back to him, causing a small smile to grace his lips before he opened his eyes. The first thing that greeted him was the blinding sun shining through the large windows, causing him to squint his eyes slightly. Slowly dragging his gaze away from the window, he glanced down to his wife who was still fast asleep..., not that he could blame her. In some ways, he still found it hard to believe Clara was actually his wife, he felt an connection with her that he never felt with anyone before.

That was why he often pushed her away.

She was far too beautiful for him, well that's what he thought. He wasn't an idiot, he saw the way his men looked at her, the desire that shone in their eyes..., but Clara never noticed. Even now, lying in his arms, she was as beautiful as anything. Her honey coloured hair was stuck to her face softly, her lightly tanned skin smooth and gentle under his touch and against his body. He could feel every inch of her, her breasts gently pressed against the side of his body, her legs gently tangled with his, the hairs on his legs tickling the smoothness of her own legs.

He pressed a soft kiss to the top of her head, causing her to hum in approval before moving even closer to him, resting her face in the crook of his neck. Her body practically on top of his, her chest now pressing against his own. He slowly placed one hand on her lower back, not moving her closer or moving her away, just holding her in place. His other hand was gently stroking down her arm softly, causing a soft sigh to escape her lips.

Suddenly a knock sounded on his chambers door, causing him to growl deep in his throat.

Gently placing Clara back amongst the sheets and pillows, he watched as she wrapped her arms around one of her pillows, holding it close to her chest as he pushed himself of the large bed, pulling the furs up to cover Clara's body, keeping her warm. Pulling on a pair of breeches, he let a frown grace his features before roughly pulling the door open, not too roughly as he didn't want to wake his wife.

"You better have a good damn reason for disturbing me." Gregor snapped to Vulcan, one of his men who look slightly worried, a piece of parchment clutched in his hand. "A raven came for you milord, it's from King's Landing." Vulcan nervously told him before passing him the piece of parchment, and disappearing back down the staircase. Gregor quickly stepped back inside of the room, shutting the door quietly behind him before unrolling the piece of parchment.

_'Ser Gregor Clegane, _

_You are summoned to King's Landing, for the battle against Stannis Baratheon's troops. _

_Bring your men. _

_Tywin Lannister._

_The King's Hand.' _

Damn, how would he explain this to Clara?

* * *

><p>"So..., you're leaving me?" Clara asked him softly, reading the piece of parchment over before passing it back to Gregor, a frown on her face. Gregor didn't know why he even told her, he never told his old wives.., he would just leave. But he felt like Clara deserved better, then just waking up to an empty Keep.., well except for a few of his men and the servants.<p>

But she hadn't made it easy on him, she was wearing one of her dresses, her yellow one to be exact. The one with the short sleeves.., tight bodice.., and had the back missing. Her hair was hanging over her shoulders in loose curls and her skin was glowing from where he had sex with her, in the early morning. "Yes," he told her simply, watching her features as she frowned once again, taking a bite from the bread roll.

"How long will you be gone?" She asked him, causing Gregor to shrug his shoulders. He wasn't one hundred percent sure if he was being honest with himself. He had heard rumors that it would take a whole moon for Stannis to reach King's Landing.., and it would take nearly two weeks for Gregor to reach it. "Maybe about three moons?" He told her, trying to work out the time in his head.

"Three moons?" She snapped, her voice and face filled with shock. "What am I going to do by myself for three moons?" She asked him, causing him to let a sigh escape his lips. If he was being honest, he wasn't sure. "You will find something.., I am sure." He told her softly, watching her as she gave him a sad look.

"When will you leave?" She asked him softly, her voice breaking, her eyes had even turned a bit watery. Was she going to cry? No.., no one ever cries for The Mountain. "In a few hours, I men are gathering all the stuff we will need, as we speak." He told her honestly, watching her as she pushed herself to her feet, making her way over towards him, until she was stopped in front of him.

He turned away from her, he couldn't bare to see the pain that was showing on her face. She cupped his cheeks, forcing him to look at her before she pushed herself onto the tip of her toes. "I will miss you Gregor.., truly I will." She whispered before gently pressing her lips against his, causing him to inhale a sharp breath, his hands cupping her hips, holding her close to him.

_'Not as much as I will miss you,' _He thought to himself, before lifting her gently onto the bed.

After all, he still had a few hours to kill.


	10. Chapter 10

The battle was won, the Baratheon's troops had retreated and the men of King's Landing had driven them from their lands. The shore was scattered with dead bodies, many Baratheon Troops, Lannister Men, Trant men and Gregor was sure he saw the body of Vulcan laying face down into the sand. Taken out by Wildfire it seemed..., damn Imp. Scanning the surroundings, he noticed Sandor running a hand through his knotted hair, the nerves showing on his face. He was scared when the fire came into the battle and Gregor knew why..., it was his fault.

Sandor caught his eyes before quickly diverting his gaze towards the fallen Imp, who was being taken into the Keep, due to his injury. He glanced back to Sandor, who was making his way back into the keep.., probably to find his heavily pregnant wife. Watching his brother's retreating back he turned back to the tide, where the fallen soldiers were laying helplessly into the dirt and sand. He noticed Thryn walking among the dead, he looked tired, his face battle worn, scratches and cuts covering his handsome face, his armour was covered in dried blood, along with his sword. His hair was matted and knotted, falling over his shoulders. But the one thing which Gregor noticed was his eyes, they were blood shot and tear stained..., as if he had been crying.

"Good brother," Thryn spoke in a tired voice, stopping in front of Gregor, his shoulders slumping slightly. "Thryn..," he said slowly, watching his wife's younger brother for any signs to why he seemed upset. "You're alive," Gregor stated the obvious, causing Thryn to nod his head once. "So are you.., Clara will be most pleased." He said slowly, watching Gregor as if he was waiting for a response after mentioning his wife's name.

"I am more certain that Clara will be more pleased for the fact, her younger brother is alive." He paused for a moment, eyeing Thryn. "Is your father inside the keep? I haven't seen him since the battle has ended." He asked Thryn, watching as his eyes dropped to the ground, his body tensing up. He inhaled a shaky breath.., that's when Gregor knew something wasn't right.

"He's dead..., I found the body by the edge of the tide.., he was burnt, but I made out his eyes and armour. He was taken by the wildfire." Thryn told him sadly, causing Gregor's stomach to drop. How in the seven hells was he going to tell Clara, her father was dead? Gregor knew how much Clara loved her father, and when he spent his time in Trant Keep, he could see the love her father had for her. "You will take over Trant Keep?" Gregor asked Thryn who nodded his head sadly.

"Yes.., but I never wanted any of this."

* * *

><p>The first thing Gregor could hear when he entered the Keep, was his younger brother's voice shouting throughout the hallways. "I HAVE A RIGHT TO SEE HER, SHE'S MY WIFE!" He shouted, causing Gregor to hurry up his steps, wanting to see what all of this fuss was about. Coming around the corner, he noticed Sandor outside of his and Sansa's chambers, her screams and cries echoing from inside of the room while three handmaiden's, were trying to keep him out of the chambers.<p>

"What's going on here?" Gregor demanded, falling to a stop beside his brother who looked at him, his eyes blazing with anger. "I entered the Keep to find out my wife is in the middle of giving birth to my babe, but these damn fools wont let me enter." He snarled at the handmaiden's who looked nervous before stepping back slightly, closer to the closed door.

Another one of Sansa's cries echoed the hallway.

"Let him in," Gregor snarled at the handmaidens, who gave him a nervous look. "Ser.., you don't understand." One of them started, causing Gregor to growl deep in his throat, stepping closer to the handmaidens, so their bodies were nearly touching, he lowered himself so his face was close to theirs. "I don't give a fuck, if you don't let him in. I will kill all of you.., so step aside." He said slowly, looking at them straight in the face, to let them know he wasn't fooling around and he would kill them.

"Ok.., but he needs to under..," she wasn't able to finish her sentence before Sandor pushed them out of the way, before barging into the room, slamming the door shut behind them.

Gregor leaned back and looked at the closed door, even though he couldn't see anything, it sounded like Sansa was more relaxed now Sandor was inside of the room with her.

He started making his way to his own chambers, he would visit them in the morning.

* * *

><p>Knocking softly on the door, Gregor waited outside of the chambers. He wore his armour, his sword strapped to his hip. The main reason, for the fact he decided he would be returning to Clegane Keep, he couldn't stand to be in King's Landing another day. Tywin had given him his leave and Thryn had given Gregor a chain that his father use to wear, to give to Clara. Thryn had left for Trant Keep early in the morning, claiming he needed to get back and sort things out.<p>

He was snapped out of his thoughts when the door was opened, Sandor looked towards him with a frown on his face. "What do you want?" He asked him coldly, causing Gregor to bite his tongue, he knew Sandor had every right to be annoyed at him. "How is she?" He asked softly, causing Sandor to glare at him. "Sandor, don't hog the doorway. Let him in." Sansa's voice spoke softly from inside the chambers, causing Sandor to huff out a breath, before stepping aside to let Gregor step inside of the chambers.

The first thing Gregor noticed, was the cradle next to the large bed. Sansa was sat up against the headboard of the bed, still in a night gown and gently nibbling on a lemon cake. "She's inside of the cradle," Sansa said softly, a small smile on her face causing Gregor to slowly make his way towards the cradle.

She.., they had a girl.

He looked into the cradle and felt a small smile grace his lips, anyone would be able to see the babe was Sansa's and Sandor's from a mile away. The babe had flawless pale skin, with a tuft of fiery bright red hair on top of her head. She had Sandor's jaw and lips, "she has Sandor's eyes..," Sansa told him causing him to nod once. In that moment, Gregor decided he wanted one, the small fragile beautiful human opened something in his heart. But he didn't want just any babe.., he wanted Clara to be the mother.

"She's called Liara," Sansa said softly causing Gregor to smile at her slightly.

Suddenly a high pitched squeal echoed from Liara, causing Gregor to jump back slightly as Sandor hurried over to her, gently scooping her into his arms.

"It's alright, she's only hungry."


	11. Chapter 11

Clegane keep hadn't changed much, the servants were still running around the grounds while the stable boys tended to the horses. The only thing was their were less guards.., Gregor blamed that on the stupid battle, he lost most of his men. He had only just arrived back at Clegane Keep, his horse had already been taken back to his stable, where he was being taken cared off. "Where is my wife?" Gregor asked one of the passing hand maidens, causing her to suddenly stop and shoot Gregor a nervous look, as if she was hiding something.

That was when Gregor knew something wasn't right.

"Where is my wife?" He repeated slowly, eyeing the hand maiden as she took a step back from him, obviously trying to get some distance. That only made Gregor more mad, he could feel his blood starting to boil, causing him to grit his teeth. "I won't as a third time," he growled out towards her, causing her to swallow. "S..She's, inside your chambers milord," she said slowly, quickly turning on her heel and disappearing back into the keep.

What in the seven hells was wrong with her?

"Ser Gregor," a male voice spoke from the entrance to the tower, quickly turning towards the voice, Gregor noticed their measter. "Agnork! What is happening here?" He demanded from the older man, causing him to shake his head slowly, obviously willing Gregor to calm down. "Take a deep breath Gregor, everything is fine." He said slowly, causing Gregor to finally let a relieved breath escape from his mouth.

"For now," Agnork added on, causing Gregor to snap his head back towards the older man.

What did he mean?

* * *

><p>"She started falling ill two moons ago, a whole moon after you left." Agnork informed him, causing Gregor to slowly follow him up the stairs, towards his chambers where his wife was sleeping. "I don't think I understand, what has caused her to fall ill?" Gregor asked his old friend who shot him a sad smile before stopping outside of the chambers, "Gregor.., she is with child." He finally spoke, causing Gregor's eyes to widen.<p>

Clara was carrying his babe?

"This babe is mine?" He asked Agnork, to be sure. He was certain Clara hadn't been unfaithful behind his back, unless she around six moons gone.., then it was obvious the babe wasn't his. "I'm certain it is your babe Gregor, she is only just four moons. I think the babe may have been conceived on your wedded night." Agnork informed him, making him feel better that the babe inside of his wife, was actually his.

The it hit him.

He was going to be a father! How in the seven hells could he be a father? He knew he wanted a babe, but he heard what everyone said about him, he had a short temper and was prone to outbursts of anger..., could he actually raise a babe? "Gregor?" Agnork asked him, drawing him out of his thoughts and to look towards the older man, "what is it old man?" He asked him harshly, causing Agnork to shake his head.

"I also think I know why she has fallen ill." He informed Gregor, causing him to glare at him slightly. "Really? And how is that?" He asked him sarcastically, causing Agnork to raise an eyebrow at him. "It is only a theory, but I think you and Clara may have different blood types, I think the babe's blood is reacting with hers." He told Gregor causing him to frown. "Look, I should let you see her." He told him, slowly opening the door, letting Gregor step inside of it, before shutting it behind him.

The first thing Gregor noticed was how small she looked in the large bed, the deep coloured silk sheets made her skin look pale, her honey coloured hair was sticking to her face from sweat and how greasy the hand maidens had let it get. Also on top of the sheets, they had placed furs, as if they were trying to keep her warm.

He inhaled a deep breath before making his way towards the bed.

He didn't take long to strip of his clothes, before slipping into the bed beside her. She was cold, her body was wrapped in one of his old tunics that he had left behind, but it was doing nothing to warm her. Feeling the sheets rubbing against his bare skin, he knew what he had to do. He slipped her out of her clothes as gently as he could, throwing them onto the floor before gently pulling her against his body. Her skin felt like snow against him, it was ice cold. He couldn't help but feel a small smile grace his lips as she pushed herself even closer to him, her head resting on his chest, her legs tangling in with his as he slipped his arm around her shoulder, gently holding her close.

She seemed to be warming up.

Then he felt it, the feel of a slightly larger stomach against his side, causing him to slowly lean back, but keeping his arm around her. He could see her bump, she had always been well toned, but the small bump of her stomach suited her..., or it could be for the fact it was Gregor's child that was inside of her. He pulled her close to him again, pressing a soft kiss to the top of her head.

"Don't leave me wife..., I beg of you."


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Mentions of rape, will put a * next to the paragraphs which contains the information so you can skip it. **

* * *

><p>Gregor didn't know how long he had been up, it was still dark when he awoke to his wife shivering beside him. It had to of gone a few hours, the sun was now rising and Clara had warmed up slightly beside him, her head gently resting on his shoulder as her breath gently hit his bare skin. When he awoke to her shivering, it felt like some one had taken his heart in their hand and had started squeezing it, he hated seeing her in pain. He only left her a few minutes to light a fire, which had warmed the room quite quickly. She hadn't woken up since he had returned home, Gregor was so worried about her, every couple of hours which passed, he gently poured some water down her throat..., just to make sure she was drinking plenty.<p>

"W..When did you get back?" A weak voice suddenly spoke from his shoulder, causing his eyes to widen slightly before looking down to Clara who was looking up at him. Her hair was still greasy and her skin was still pale, her caramel coloured eyes were staring at him weakly, but were blood shot. Even though she was ill, Gregor noticed the small weak smile she had plastered on her face. "I've only been back a day," he told her honestly, watching how she weakly nodded her head before resting it back onto his shoulder.

"How have you been?" She whispered softly, causing him to frown at the fireplace, where the flames were dimming. She was seriously asking him how he had been, when she herself was seriously ill? "Really Clara? You are asking me that?" He snapped at her, instantly regretting it when he felt her flinch against him.., damn, sometimes he wished he could control his temper. "I..I'm sorry," she whispered weakly, dragging her gaze towards the sheets and furs that covered their bodies.

Damn, the last thing she needed was him snapping at her.

"No, I'm sorry." He finally whispered, he hated this, apologizing. But he knew he was in the wrong, and he didn't want to cause her more pain. He could feel her dragging her gaze towards his face, causing him to look down towards her, she had a strange look on her face, an emotion shining in her eyes that Gregor couldn't quite place. "How was the battle?" She asked him softly.

Then it suddenly hit him.., he had to tell her about her father. He inhaled a deep breath, trying to think of something gentle to say, something that wouldn't break her heart. "It was tiring...," he said slowly, quickly dragging his gaze away from her. He could feel her frowning at him, before she weakly reached for his face, but her hand ended up on his shoulder, weakly pushing herself up slightly. "Gregor, what happened?" She asked him softly, making him drag his gaze back towards her.

"I..It's your father.., there was a wildfire explosion. Thryn wasn't sure what happened but he said he thought the wildfire took him." He paused for a moment, "he's dead." He finally told her. She was silent, her hands gently shaking against his skin, her breathing had quickened causing him to look at her reaction. She was shaking her head, causing her greasy curls to bounce slightly, the silent tears running down her cheeks as she looked to the windows.

"No.., no...,no," she kept repeating, causing Gregor's heart to clench in the most uncomfortable way. Suddenly she weakly threw herself away from Gregor, falling onto her side, her back facing him as she gently shook, weakly holding the pillow to her chest. He could hear her sobbing, her small body shaking as she took in the news about her father.

"I'm sorry," he told her softly, not really sure on how to comfort a hurt person. He was normally the person who hurt them, not the person who comforted them. "NO!" She suddenly screamed causing him to flinch back away from her, he could hear the pain in her voice. "Don't apologize to me when you don't mean it!" She screamed at him, causing his eyes to widen.

He didn't know how to deal with this, so he dealt with it the only way he knew.

He ran.

* * *

><p>It had been a few hours since he left the chambers, instead relaxing in the stables, grooming his warhorse. He was glad he had already dressed when he lit the fire in the room, but he was cold in his breeches, boots, tunic and the thin cloak that rested over his shoulders. He had to go back in for his sword, feeling vulnerable with it.., thankfully she had been asleep.<p>

"Are you ok milord?" One of the stable boys asked, drawing Gregor's attention to the young boy. Gregor wasn't sure of his name.., if he was being honest he didn't know most of his servants.., only the ones he trusted. "I'm fine boy, get back to your work." He barked at him, scaring the boy away.

"AGNORK!" He heard a female scream suddenly causing him to hurry out of the stables, to witness a hand maiden, screaming for the maester. The older man appeared, from the great hall, with a frown on his face. "What is it?" He asked the distressed hand maiden.

"Come quick, it's lady Clegane!"

Gregor felt his stomach drop and his heart done that weird clenching feeling again before he followed the hand maiden and the maester.

* * *

><p><strong>* <strong>"What happened?" Agnork asked the hand maiden, as all three of them hurried up the staircase, Gregor wished they didn't have so many stairs. "Well, I was cleaning the hallway, but I could hear Lady Clegane making this weird grunting noise.., as if she was in pain." She started, causing Gregor to frown. "Maybe she is upset about her father?" He asked, causing the hand maiden to shake her head.

***** "No milord, that's what I thought too. But then I went into the room, just to make sure she hadn't fallen of the bed and hurt herself." She started again, making Gregor wish she would just get to the point. "Had she fallen of the bed?" Agnork asked her softly, causing the hand maiden to shake her head in a negative response.

* "No, I don't think he saw me though." She suddenly said causing Gregor to shoot Agnork a confused look, but he looked just as confused as him. "Who saw you?" Agnork asked her, as they started climbing the final lot of stairs.

* "Well, Lady Clegane was tied to the bed with silk scarfs, he was on top of her, she was grunting because he was hurting her..., he didn't seem in pain though." She finally spoke causing Gregor to stop dead in his tracks, eyeing the hand maiden with a vicious glare.

* "Who was on top of her?" He snarled at the hand maiden, causing her to look nervous.

* "I think it was Zade Hill," she told him weakly causing him to glare at her.

* "That's not all milord," she said softly causing him to snarl at her.

* "I think he was raping her."


End file.
